Yet Another Seddie Story
by Shellibi
Summary: Sam decides to tell Spencer about her secret crush.As she is doing so, said dork walks in the room.She starts to choke for some reason.Then she blacks out and wakes up in what appears to be someone else's life because what happens is to good to be true.


**A Seddie Story**

**By: Shellibi!! :)**

**Another Seddie Story in Sam's POV. It's sweet, romantic and sudden, and utterly random...as always. :) ENJOY!! and review please because I am working on another chapter for this where things in sam's mind takes a sudden turn. It's kind of like the story "Birdhouse in Your soul" only not as good and not as long! BTW this is my first Fanfiction story so if I did something wrong please tell me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!! I do however own my sister. She lost a bet so I own her for a week. hehe.**

* * *

Sams POV:

"School, was awful." I said to Spencer.

"Why is that kiddo?" he said, looking very concentrated.

"I don't know. I guess because, well, can you keep a secret?" I said cautiously.

"Not at all. Wait, unless it's a big one. If it is huge, I can keep it." he added with a confused look on his face. "Is it big?"

"Very. I'm not going to tell you all of it though. School was terrible and seemed to last forever because, well, see I have a crush on a certain guy, and we hang out like every day." I started.

"Right," Spencer said chewing on the end of his pencil.

"Well, he wasn't there today, and his mom, like never lets him stay home. EVER. "I said making sure not to give to much detail. "Well school dragged because, I was all nervous and excited this morning to go to school because, I was gonna tell him how I feel. " I stopped talking abruptly to the sound of the door closing.

"Hey Sam." Came the sweet ringing voice that kept entering my mind every chance it got. I turned around and saw the perfect angel's face that came with it.

"Hi Freddie." I said, breathless for some reason. I guess after not seeing him for almost a whole 24 hours, I had to take in every detail in one small breath.

"What's wrong? You seem a little flushed." he said looking concerned. He walked over to me while I wracked my brain for an answer. I didn't even notice he was right next to me until I felt his cool hand on my forehead. My breath caught, and I started to choke. It seems a little dramatic to start choking because of the measly touch of a dork you loved.

I stopped. _Loved._ I tried to think of why I had said that, but all I could think about was the darkness that was spreading over me. All I heard was a thud, then, nothing.

When I came back to, I felt someones hands gripping my wrists, and heard Freddie's voice say, "Shes not breathing but her hearts still going. SPENCER WHAT DO WE DO?" he sounded panicky.

"I don't know CPR! I never took a class on it!"Said Spencer, just as worried.

I tried to calm them down by getting up, but I couldn't feel anything. I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. I tried to move a little to show them I was okay, but then I was suddenly aware that I wasn't breathing. I started listening to them again to see what they were gonna do.

"I'm taking it now. I can try to do it." said Freddie's voice. Suddenly, even after everything that was going on, I got excited. I should be panicking and worrying. But no, I got excited. Freddie was going to kiss me again! Well really it's called CPR, but still I was going to get to taste his sweet lips, and feel his hot breath. Maybe even taste his tounge. _Chill bumps._

"GET ON WITH IT BEFORE HER HEART STOPS!" Spencer shouted. The floor vibrated, which probably meant Spence was running around like a retard. Crazy artist.

"Call somebody in case it doesn't work."Ordered Freddie. I loved when he took charge.

I could almost feel my back when Freddie put his hand there to pull me up onto his legs. I kinda did when he pinched my nose and pushed my head back gently. I actually _DID_ get my senses back when his lips came down on mine softly, and his breath blew into my mouth over and over and over again. Maybe I should fake it so this can go on forever. This must be Heaven. My Heaven at least. I forgot I was supposed to be unconcious and gave in to the strong urge I had to touch his tounge with mine. As soon as I'd done it, I remembered. So of course I had to fake just being able to breathe. He lifted his head with a confused expression, that changed into one of relief.

"Oh Sam!" he shouted, pulling me up into his arms. "Oh Sam are you okay? You scared almost to death." cute little nerd. "What happened? Why'd you fall out like that?" he kept shooting the same questions over and over again.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I said. I figured it'd be best to act mean since Spencer was there. Wait, no he wasn't. "Where's Spencer?" I asked curiously, before I started my _fake_ rampage.

"He went down to the lobby to talk to Lubert. Apparently he used to be a doctor's assistant or something. Are you sure you're okay?"

So Spencer wasn't there? We were all alone. And Freddie had just saved my life. Now was the perfect time to tell him how I feel.

"Freddie, I have to tell you something. " I said. I got butterflies just thinking about what I was going to say.

"Right now? Don't you want to settle down and catch your breath?"

"No it has to be now. It's the perfect moment. We're alone, and nobody else can know... yet." I answered.

"Okay, tell me."he said cautiously.

Well, here it goes. "Freddie, I-" We both looked towards the door. We heard Spencer coming back up the stairs loudly. He fell down, which was good because it gave me a little time. "Freddie, I'm-" Spencer was about to come back in. I started to panic. "I'm in love with you." there, I said it. The whole world seemed to stop. Freddie stared into my eyes for quite a while. Spencer never came back in. He must have heard me and backed away.

Spencers POV:

"I'm in love with you." came Sam's voice. I smiled to myself and went to see my neighbor, Mr. Barns. I thought I'd give them some time alone.

Freddies POV:

"I'm in love with you." Sam said hurriedly. I stared straight into her eyes. I knew she meant it. She loved me just as I loved her. I'd been in love with her for forever and a half. I only pretended to be in love with Carly because I thought this Blonde Beauty hated me. I was wrong.

"You.... you are?" I said, dumbfoundedly. (probably not a word, but oh well!! Get over it!! :P)

She shook her head up and down, looking at the floor. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face. "What a coincidence. " I said trying to make her wonder.

"Huh?"she said, with so many different expressions it was hard to keep up with them all. Confused, enlightened, excited, expectant, and many others that start with the letter E.

"Because I'm in love with a beautiful blonde girl that looks a lot like you. She has sparkly blue eyes that remind me remarkably like the ocean, she has beautiful curly golden locks that go down to her waist. She's sitting on a hardwood floor right now and she has just told me something I have been dreaming for her to tell me for years....She loves me to." I finished with a smile.

"Are... Are you serious?"she said with a hint of doubt.

"If I wasn't, would I do this?" Then I kissed her full on the mouth. No no, it wasn't a peck. It was a real, amazing, heart-warming kiss that I know made her believe me. My life is officially perfect now. Unless this is a dream.....If it is, go away and let me enjoy this moment.

After about 15 minutes, we finally pulled away, panting. She looked at me with deep sincerity, care, and love. She had never looked at me this way before. I liked it. We could communicate with each other without saying a word. It was amazing. I think that after everything we've been through since we first met, this would have to be my favorite moment that we have spent together. After every kiss, and hug, laugh fest, and fight, both physical and verbal, still, this is my favorite moment. :)


End file.
